


You're the one that I want.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake x Reader Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, In Love Bellamy Blake, POV Bellamy Blake, Short Becho Story, Soft Bellamy Blake, the 100 season 5, the bunker, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Bellamy imagine where they reunite after Praimfaya! He's with Echo and the reader is hurt because she still has strong feelings for Bell (they dated before Praimfaya) but over time down on Earth he realizes the reader is who he truly belongs with.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 6





	You're the one that I want.

**Author's Note:**

> 〰️A/N: I think my descriptions are getting a bit better, but maybe that's just me wanting to think so and speaking it into existence. Hope you'll enjoy this piece! 🌿

**YOUR POV**

I was so close to driving myself insane. I had stopped counting the days a long time ago, at least that was what everyone thought; in reality, I was certain we had been in the bunker for six years and nine days. I sighed, rubbing my temples as I stood outside the fighting pit, ready for yet another stupid fight in which some stupid idiots would fight to the death and, maybe, one would be lucky enough to get out; the only thing interesting that day? Kane was one of those idiots. He had been in the pit the previous day but Octavia forced him to fight again to prove he still was part of Wonkru but it didn't look good as he refused to fight. Octavia got down to the pit; I wasn't sure what she was going to do and we'll never know for, as she entered, a loud explosion came from above our heads. I yelped with a mix of surprise, fear, and anticipation for there was only one explanation for that: they were back; Bellamy was back.

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

After a lot of pressure and fear of things not working out, I managed to reach an agreement with Diyoza, getting her and her men to help us open the bunker. I feared what we may find in there or, more precisely, what we wouldn't find: our people. It had been over a year since the time mark Jaha had explained would hold everyone inside. I feared they all had died after that. I feared my sister was dead; I feared Y/N was dead.

I was the one to go down, the anticipation was killing me; a feeling that was quickly replaced by astonishment as I settled feet on the bunker. My eyes got used to the darkness down there in comparison to the sunlight, soon hearing someone call my name: Octavia. She ran up to me and jumped into my arms, seconds from starting to cry while I held her close. As I let go of her, Clarke came down too, Octavia moving to greet her as I looked around: the place had been transformed into some type of, what I could only assume from the dry blood, a fighting pit. I didn't have much time to ask about Y/N as Diyoza joined us, my sister quickly growing suspicious of her true intentions that didn't decrease as McCreary came down too.

It wasn't particularly easy, but we managed to start getting everyone out of there. I followed my sister outside to talk to her and explain what was really going on and to get some answers while we were at it; I didn't get many, however, for Octavia was more concerned with who Diyoza was and why she was helping us, not trusting her one bit, even if I explained we had leverage.

\- "I trust you know what you're doing." -she finally conceded- "It's been a long six years, I've missed you, brother."

\- "I feared you'd all be dead by now; when Clarke told us she hadn't managed to open it and I remembered the 5-year mark.."

\- "It hasn't been easy, but we survived." -she squeezed my shoulder- "Y/N's alive too."

\- "Is she okay?"

\- "Yeah. I've kept a good eye on her like I promised." -she chuckled as she eyed me knowingly- "You should go look for her, she's been counting the days, hoping you'd show up."

I smiled, looking at the floor for a moment. I had loved Y/N deeply, we had been together for a couple months before Praimfaya separated us. I had missed her every day but, somehow, found myself moving on with Echo. I loved Echo and we were great, so I couldn't really pin-point what the somber feeling in my chest meant. I nodded at my sister, making it out of the building we had found refuge in to talk in private to look for my long lost... _friend now, I guess._ The people coming out of the bunker had started to find refuge around the village too but not mixing with Diyoza's men. I found Miller at the pulley who quickly pointed to one of the closest buildings, saying Y/N had helped someone get in there. I looked through one of the broken windows, my eyes soon landing on her. I couldn't help the smile that plastered across my face as I did. I knew I had missed her, but I wasn't aware of how much until I saw her, my heart skipping a beat as every single memory I had with her quickly resurfaced, forcing a warm feeling in my chest. My feet carried me faster than I could realize to the door, opening it; the noise startled the people inside, Y/N's eyes soon landing on me.

\- "Bellamy..."

She stood there, paralyzed as her eyes bore into mine, lips parted a second she ran up to me with tears in her eyes.

\- "I knew you'd come back."

She murmured against my neck, my arms keeping her as close to me as it was possible, hiding my face on the nape of her neck. I don't know for how long we stood there, in silence in each other's arms but I felt it wasn't enough, Y/N pulling back all too soon with a big smile on her face, moving her hands to wipe the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks.

\- "I thought you had forgotten about me."

\- "Why?" -I couldn't hide the hurt in my tone.

\- "Well, I only saw a glimpse of you as you came down and then you disappeared." -she looked at the floor for a second, fidgeting with her fingers- "I'm glad to see you're okay."

\- "I had to..."

\- "I know, lead." -she smiled but it wasn't truly genuine this time- "That hasn't changed much, has it?"

I intended on sitting down with her and telling her about everything that had been going on, to explain how things had come to be and ask about how her life had been but the sound of an explosion interrupted us. And things just got worse from that moment forward. I didn't think coming back to Earth would be such a disaster.

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I had only managed to see his back when he came down, but I knew it was him. I didn't have time to go after him, for he was the second to leave the bunker after Octavia but I didn't mind, I was just glad to know he was alive. He looked different but, somehow, that made me feel better, he looked like he had finally had the time to make peace with himself, with his choices, with his past; he seemed to have been finally able to move on.

I had so much to ask him and even more to tell him but time had never been right with us for, as soon as we found each other, the men he had gotten to help us, decided they didn't want anything from us; I couldn't say it surprised me, but I wished it hadn't been true. I stood back, knowing he had choices to make again but this time, Octavia was there to make them with him or, at least, that's how I thought that would go. Point being, he left the next day with her on a mission I wasn't told much about, only knowing Octavia was decided to get that valley; I hoped she did.

Two days after, they came back, looking beaten up as ever, Octavia also looked weaker, so I approached her first. We had always gotten along, even if Blodreina wasn't my favorite creation of hers, I still cared for her. Apparently, they had been trapped between a sharp-sand storm and worms? I had no idea what she meant and had not much more time to wonder about it as I saw Bellamy coming back. But he wasn't alone, Harper and Monty were there too, which made my heart happy but that feeling was fleeting as I landed eyes on the person walking with Bellamy: Echo. They didn't seem to have seen me, talking to each other at the back of the group and hugging for a second. I was about to greet them when my heart shattered into more pieces than I could ever carry; they kissed, and it wasn't just a friends with benefits type of kiss. I had been right; Bellamy had moved on, just in more ways than I hoped he would. I felt the tears in my eyes, not managing to turn back soon enough, his eyes landing on mine.

\- "Y/N!"

He yelled for me but I was in no condition to hold a conversation with him, so I ran. I ran like I hadn't done before, I ran faster than when I was trying to escape from the Grounders, faster than when the mountain men were chasing us inside Mount Weather, faster than when the black rain started falling and there was no cover next to me. And the faster I ran, the more my heart hurt, the more tears filled my eyes and the more I wished the bunker had never opened. And that's where I went, to the bunker, the place I had despised for years now seemed to be the only safe place for me.

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I cursed myself for being so stupid. I should have seen it, I should have seen the way Y/N still looked at me.

\- "Was that Y/N?" -Echo questioned as we both watcher her ran away from me.

\- "Yeah." -I sighed.

\- "Why aren't you running after her?" -she pushed me forward- "Go!"

\- "And what do I say?" -I scoffed facing her- "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'm with someone else now?"

\- "That'd be a good way to start, especially seeing you've just broken her heart." -she rose an unimpressed eyebrow at me- "You've told me about her, I feel like I know her, you can't run from your feelings."

\- "I'm not running from them." -I took her hands in mine- "I love you."

\- "I know." -she smiled, letting go of one of my hands and caressing my cheek- "But you love her more."

\- "Echo..."

\- "And that's fine." -she cut me off- "We only started this a couple months ago when you lose hope of ever coming back, of ever seeing Y/N again. I knew that; I knew this wouldn't last."

\- "I'm not good enough. Not for you nor for her."

\- "If you weren't, we wouldn't love you." -she looked behind me- "And Y/N would have surely forgotten about you a long time ago. Trust me, if my abilities are good for anything is to read people. And Y/N's body language is clear, she loves you."

Deep down, I knew Echo was right; deep down I knew I had to do something. Echo hugged me before walking away. _There's too much going on. Oh, Y/N why did you have to see that? Why did you run away without letting me explain?_

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I chose to spend the next 2 days inside the bunker, Octavia coming every so often to check on me but I told her I was fine, telling her I should have seen it coming, asking her not to stop her plans because of my feelings. She promised to get that valley for all of us, but mainly so I'd get some fresh air and time to be completely alone, seeing I was decided not to leave the bunker.

A couple more days, however, I was actually forced to get out, for we were all marching towards the valley. I tried to stay away from the front, knowing that's where Bellamy would be, I didn't feel prepared to face him; first, I had to get over myself, reminding me six years was way too long for anyone to hold onto their childish romance. I tried to believe that. I was not doing a very good job.

\- "Y/N."

I instinctively tried to look smaller, trying to disappear, lowering my head and putting on my cape hoping that'd confuse Bellamy for long enough to lose me in the sea of people.

\- "Y/N, I can still see you under that hood."

\- "I wasn't hiding." -I lied quickly seeing it really had not worked out- "I'm just not used to all this sunlight and it hurts my eyes."

That wasn't completely a lie, the darkness of the bunker had become my home to the point to which I had forgotten how bright the sun shined on a good day.

\- "Can we talk?"

\- "We don't have much water, so you may want to make it quick not to dehydrate."

I heard him chuckle beside me. I furrowed my eyebrows, still looking to my feet as I walked, cursing myself for the warm feeling in my chest as I heard his laughter after son long. Why the hell did I find that attractive in the first place?

\- "I know you saw me with Echo."

\- "I wasn't trying to hide it." -I muffled annoyed- "I'm happy for you."

\- "The thing is, there's noting for you to be happy about?"

I rose my head to look at him, not really expecting that answer. Was I supposed to say I was hurt? Disappointed? Because I sure wasn't mad.

\- "Can't I be happy that you seem to be doing better than the last time I saw you?" -I tilted my head for a second before facing the horizon again- "Before the bunker opening, I mean."

\- "Yeah but that's not what I mean."

\- "You look more at peace so whatever or whoever got you there has my full respect and approval. Unless it was a shit ton of Monty's booze." -I couldn't hold back my laugh this time- "That I've missed too."

\- "Y/N, what I mean is Echo and me..."

\- "That's no concern of mine. It's been six years and we only date for a couple months. I understand and there's nothing you have to explain to me. You don't owe me anything."

And with that, I quickened my pace, deciding maybe being at the very front was better, being with Octavia seemed the safest and farthest place form Bellamy I could get. I meant what I said, if Echo was happiness for him, then I was glad they found each other. I would just need some time alone to move on and find what happiness looked for me again.

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

My attempt at talking with Y/N had back fired; she had taken the initiative and, as soon as she was done, she ran after my sister. I didn't know what to do or say to her, I was lost in my own mind.

As night settled, we made camp in the middle of the dessert. I was sat inside the tent I had built with Echo, Monty, and Harper, alone now to my thoughts, even if I knew all too well what I wanted to do; what I had to do. Echo and I had ended in good terms which meant we had not stopped spending time together which, thinking about it from an outside perspective, must have looked the exact same as we did in the beginning. I sighed, rubbing my forehead before closing my eyes and allowing my head to fall forward.

\- "You still look at her like you did 6 years ago." -Echo's voice took me by surprise, looking back to see her entering the tent and giving me a knowing smile- "And she looks at you just the same."

\- "How's that?"

\- "Like you're the only person in her world." -her voice was quiet and calm- "Like she's your world."

The smile on Echo's face forced a bittersweet feeling in my chest. I loved Echo; I had spent six years of my life in space with her, even if we didn't speak much at the beginning but that was still much more time than what I ever got with Y/N. But Y/N... God, I had loved her since I met her. I looked outside the tent, for Echo had tied the flap to the side, allowing me to easily find Y/N, seeing her sat down alone next to the burning fire. I felt the impulse to go after her, to keep her company, just to be close to her. I looked at Echo again, her eyes were still on me and the look on her face told me she knew. She chuckled lightly, nodding her head before prompting me to go after Y/N.

\- "We're still friends." -she smiled as I stood up- "She's always been the one for you, I've always known that and I know, deep down, you always knew it too."

\- "Yeah." -I rubbed the back of my neck- "I'm..."

\- "Don't." -she cut me off before I could even start to think of a proper apology- "There's nothing to be sorry about, we had our fun and now it's time to move on. Go with her."

\- "Thank you."

I was glad Echo felt like that, I didn't want to break her heart either but I knew mine belonged to Y/N and that was something I couldn't change. It had been a relief, having handled this like adults. I knew I'd always love Echo but not in the way I loved Y/N. Echo would forever be my friend but I hoped Y/N would always be much more than just that, if she still felt that way; if she wanted to give me a chance to make this work. My feet promptly carried me to her; she raised her head as she heard me coming, a small smile on her lips before she focused back on the fire, probably thinking I was just passing by.

\- "Is this seat taken?"

I stood next to her, waiting for her eyes to find mine again, a surprised expression in them as they did. She nodded and moved her eyes back to the fire. I took the blanket that had been thrown behind the pilled rocks and sat with it next to Y/N; a comfortable silence falling between us as I moved my gaze from the fire to her.

\- "What's going on?"

She finally spoke, turning to look at me, catching me red-handed, although something told me she'd have known I had been looking at her even if she didn't catch me. Her eyes bore so deep into mind I felt she could read my mind.

\- "I wanted to ask you something."

She eyed me up and down, looking back towards where Echo was and so did I, seeing her laughing with Monty and Harper as they walked out of the house before I focused back on Y/N. She looked back at me and nodded, wrapping her own blanket tighter around her body. I wasn't sure how I should address this. _Should I tell her Echo and I broke up? Or maybe should I just ask her if she feels anything for me still?_ I had so many intrusive thoughts and they all keep clashing with each other, to the point I had no ideas what came out of my mouth next until I said it.

\- "I love you."

I knew it was how I felt and it felt so good to say it out loud to her again but her reaction was not what I hoped for; she looked taken aback, moving a bit further from me before her eyes moved back to where I had come from.

\- "I mean, I should have started by saying Echo and I are not together."

\- "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" -she looked hurt- "I don't want to be the reason you break someone else's heart. I should know how awful that feels."

\- "Y/N, please, hear me out."

\- "Why are you doing this?" -her voice broke a bit as I knew she was cursing me in her head- "Why are you telling me that you love me if you've been with someone else during these last 6 years?"

\- "Because it's true." -I sighed- "I love Echo but I'm in love with you."

\- "You don't mean that."

\- "I do. I know you still feel something for me, I saw the heartbreak in your eyes when you saw us kiss. I feel your pain when you walk around me, you try to be away from me because I've hurt you, and I understand that. But I love you."

\- "Then, why did you move on?"

\- "Because I lost hope of ever coming back down. I thought I had lost you for good. And I cursed myself day and night for not taking you with me."

\- "I hated that you left me behind too."

A glimpse of a smile showed in Y/N's face for a moment, that is, until she focused her eyes behind me and it disappeared so I turned around to see Echo walking up to us. I knew what Y/N must have been feeling but I knew Echo and I knew the last thing she'd do was something cruel towards Y/N.

\- "I saw you were struggling." -she eyed me before looking at Y/N- "I'm just here to tell you what he's too embarrass to say, because that's what you need to know to truly believe what he must have been saying now."

\- "I..."

\- "Y/N, I'm a spy, I can read peoples bodies from a distance." -Echo chuckled and, to my surprise, so did Y/N- "For three years I've heard Bellamy talk about you day and night. And I say three years because he didn't talk to me for the first three." -Y/N moved her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her laugh and surprise- "It's fine, we laugh about it now too." -Echo continued- "The thing is, sure, we tried to move on together but Y/N, there wasn't a single day up there that he didn't go "Y/N would have loved this" or "Y/N would have done this instead of that"; he even once said he wished he had left us all behind and take you with him instead so if that doesn't explain to you how much he loves you, I don't think any other thing will."

And with that, Echo walked past us, squeezing Y/N's shoulder on her way as she followed her with her eyes; a small smile on her lips once again as she faced me.

\- "You didn't talk to her for three years?"

\- "I was angry, okay? But we got over it."

\- "I can tell." -she rose an eyebrow at me- "I've seen it."

\- "Fine, not the best word choice on my part." -I cleared my throat- "But everything she's said is true. I've seen you in my dreams, wishing I could hold you again, kiss you, just simply talk to you because everything was always so much better when you were with me. And not even as a couple but just physically close, your presence always made me feel better."

\- "Yeah, that's exactly how you told me you loved me the first time."

\- "And I mean everything I said, I just need to know if you believe me."

She tilted her head, keeping her eyes on mine; I hoped, if she was trying to find anything in them, she would, for I could only hope she would believe me. I couldn't picture my life without her, I'd drive me up the walls having her around but not with me because I messed up.

\- "I guess I do."

\- "You guess?"

\- "Yeah." -she chuckled, nodding her hair profusely as I realized she was playing with me- "I do, Bellamy, I believe you."

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I pulled her to me, crashing my lips with her as her fingers curled in my hair. It was raw and needy, just like how I felt. I was so glad I had finally been true to how I felt, knowing I belonged with her. I took her face in my hands carefully, like I was holding the world in them; I actually was for Y/N had always been my world.

\- "I know we've lost six years of our lives to be together but I'd like to make it up to you during the rest of our lives."

\- "We didn't lose them." -she looked at me, moving his hands to my face- "We invested them in knowing who we were as individuals before we got to be a couple again."

\- "So..." -I wrapped my arms around her- "Is that a 'yes, Bellamy, I'll take you back'?"

\- "I mean, you've just kissed me, it'd be low to kiss me and lie to my face."

\- "You've kissed me back."

\- "Echo also made very good points."

\- "And I didn't?"

\- "She knows her stuff, I know why you like her." -she smiled.

\- "We're just friends."

\- "Friends that have slept together, I know, just like Raven." -she chuckled- "You have time to show me your true intentions but you've never been a good liar."

\- "That has to play on my favor."

\- "It does, I know you wouldn't say 'I love you' if you didn't mean it."

\- "I don't love you, Y/N, I'm in love with you. You're the one for me, I've known since I realized how hard I was falling for you."

\- "Well, that's even better than just 'loving' me."

She air quoted the words before she started laughing and so I did the same, taking the blanket and pulling it over my shoulders, making Y/N sit on my lap with her back to me so I could hold her. I had missed this, having her so close; I had almost forgotten how easy everything flowed between us, how easy it was to love her.

**Author's Note:**

> 🥂 Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some feedback and catch you on the next one! 🥂


End file.
